


The Marriage Factor

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Atlantis Factor provided snapshots of the moment when Nancy asked John for a divorce and, years later, the moment when John offers to marry Rodney. I made two images to draw parallels between those scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriage Factor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Atlantis Factor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119308) by [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359). 



"--ohn, I said … sor-- … filed …pap-- divorce." And just like that, the static on the line cleared up just in time for John to fully hear the final word.

 

* * *

 

John frowned. "Rodney, I don't wear pink or wave a rainbow and a picture of you during the interviews because the interviews are supposed to be about Pegasus or the puddlejumper, not about some former military guy coming out. I'm not embarrassed about being gay, certainly not embarrassed about being with you, and if they ever do allow gay marriages, I'll be the first in line if that's also what you want. If my friends can't deal …"

Rodney's cheeks pinked but he still shuffled in front of John, bringing their progress to a halt as he turned and placed both hands on John's shoulders.

Just before Rodney mashed their lips together in a display more enthusiastic than elegant, John thought he heard a quickly muttered, "I accept."

**Author's Note:**

> The Atlantis Factor provided snapshots of the moment when Nancy asked John for a divorce and, years later, the moment when John offers to marry Rodney. I made two images to draw parallels between those scenes.
> 
> I found an interestingly ambiguous screenshot of John in profile; from his expression, he might have been crushed, or touched. I used this shot for both images.
> 
> When Nancy tells John she wants a divorce in 1999, the sepia profile shows John's quiet desolation.
> 
> In 2007, John's serious and sincere when he brings up marriage to Rodney, just before they kiss.


End file.
